So they actually did it! map game
Scenario *''Gameplay is at the bottom.'' *''One game year = 1 week'' Welcome! The world is now at peace 30 years after the Cuban missile crisis went 'hot'. Most of the northern hemisphere was nuked and the rest eventually collapsed in its wake. The southern hemisphere and a several places up to the Tropic of Cancer were mostly untouched and began to recover after the 1962-64 atomic winter was over. The atomic winter's 2C.-3C. drop in temperature and 10-15% drop in rainfall lead to the 1963 famines in northern Mexico, North Africa, the Middle East, central India and Myanmar. Several major blizzards and ice storms also hit Terre de Fuego, the Falkland Islands and the Kerguelen Islands at this time to. Most of he surviving island nations and colonies of the Caribbean formed the United Republic of the Caribbean at the 1967 Basseterre Conference. Jamaica, the Cayman Islands, Belize, Bermuda, Surinam, Guyana, French Guiana and the Falklands the federation joined a year later. Haiti and the Dominican Republic are still independent. The remaining world resolved to live in peace in 1974 and did so. The only exception was the brief Arab-Israeli war of 1973 after which most of Egypt; and all of Jordan, Lebanon and Israel all collapsed. The Sahel is a semiarid region of western and north-central Africa extending from Senegal eastward to the Sudan dried up due to poor rainfall. It experienced a number of devastating droughts during the mid 1960s, the 1970s and early 1980s. It became mostly, except in Senegal, desert by 1990. The Francophone Communauté unie des États de l'Afrique de l'Ouest (CEIAIO) was formed at the 1973 Lomé summit. Benin, Togo, Burkina Faso, Mali, Burkina Faso, Southern Niger, Guinea and Senegal formed it in 1974, It had a famine relief bureau by 1974, free trade zone in 1975, a common market and peace keeping corps in 1986, a customs union in 1987, an intergovernmental investment banking systen in 1990, a common currency in 1991 and a confederation in 1992. The mostly Anglophone Economic Community of West African States, also known as ECOWAS (Portuguese: Comunidade Económica dos Estados da África Ocidental, CEDEAO), was established on 28 May 1975, with the signing of the 1975 Treaty of Lagos. Its members are Nigeria, Abizonia (ex-cied of Cameroon in 1975), Guinea Bissau, Gambia, Serra Leone, Ghana and Liberia. It had a famine relief bureau and free trade zone in 1975, a malaria relief bureau in 1980, a common market and peace keeping corps in 1986, a customs union in 1987, an intergovernmental investment banking systen in 1990 and a common currency in 1992. NATO regrouped as the Jakata Alliance in 1965 and the Warsaw Pact regrouped as the Ulaanbaatar Pact in 1967. The 8 greatest nations in this game are: Australia, India, China, Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Indonesia and S. Africa. The game starts in 1992 and is about fairly plausible geopolitics, rebuilding the Earth, government, politics, exploring and trade. Tech level Technology is at 1990 levels and advances at a normal speed. Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking Australia or India. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause - Maximum total yield per player each year is 5,000 KT (5 MT) and a total of 150,000 KT (150 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. #Plausibility is in use and will be enforced a bit more thoroughly. War Algo *War algo. *War algo results page. Map . Mods *Mod 1- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 23:17, November 1, 2017 (UTC) *Mod 2- *Mod 3- *Mapmaker- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 03:14, November 8, 2017 (UTC) *Deputy mapmaker- Nations Population, economies, resources and infrastructure levels are about are about 10%-20% less than those in real life due to the aftermath of the chaos and death back in the 1960s. The 8 greatest nations in this game are: Australia, India, China, Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Indonesia and S. Africa. Carabian and Latin America *Mexico - El Jefe 316 *Guatemala *Honduras *El Salvador *Costa Rica *Panama *Nicaragua *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Uruguay *Venezuela, *United Republic of the Caribbean (Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 13:08, November 4, 2017 (UTC) *Haiti (in anarchy) *Dominican Republic Didcot1 (talk) 01:15, May 2, 2018 (UTC) * Puerto Rico (including United States Virgin Islands) South Asia *Maldives *Sri Lanka *Tamil Nadu Warrior *Tamil Elam *Sind famine *India *Bangladesh *Khalistan (Indian Punjab). *Kashmir (Including: Indian Kashmir, Jammu and Ladakh). South East Asia *Myanmar (collapsing) *Thailand *Laos *Cambodia *Vietnam *Malaysia yapsoonyoung **Brunie *Singapore *Southern Philippines *Indonesia **South Borneo **Moluccan Islands and Western New Guinea *Banda Ache *East Timor Oceania *West Pacific Island Federation (Palau, Federated States of Micronesia, Marshall Islands and Northern Mariana Islands) *PNG *Solomon Islands *Vanuatu *Australian Empire **PNG **Nauru *New Zealand **Cook Islands **Niue **Tokelau *The Federal Republic of Kiribati and Tuvalu *Tonga *Fiji *Samoa (including W. Samoa and American Samoa) *The French Pacific (New Caledonia, Wallis and Futuna, French Polynesia and Pitcairn Island) Sub-Saharan Africa *S. Sudan (in anarchy) famine *Somaliland famine *Mogadishu (in anarchy) famine *Jubaland famine *Kismyo *Puntland *Islamic Courts Union famine *Kenya famine *Ethiopia famine *Djibouti famine *Eritrea famine *Uganda.Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk). 01:57, May 27, 2018 (UTC) *Ziear (in anarchy) *Katanga *CARKatie P Perry (talk) (talk) 04:19, March 11, 2018 (UTC) *New Kanem-Bornu famine *Nigeria **Abizonia *Communauté unie des États de l'Afrique de l'Ouest (Mali famine, Southern Niger famine, Burkina Faso famine and Senegal famine .) :' *Mauritania famine *Liberia *Serra Leone *Guinea Bissau *Cape Verde *Gambia *Cameroon *Southern Chad famine *Congo (Brazzaville) *Gabon *Ruwanda *Burundi *Tanzania *Malawi *Mozambique *Zambia *Angola *Botswana *South Africa (includes, Namibia famine and South Africa) Ahoys123 (talk *Zimbabwie famine *Lethotho *Swaziland *Seychelles and Mauritius *Madagascar *Comoros *Mayotte and Reunion Europe A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% less that in real life. #Ireland (including: Ireland, N. Ireland and the Isle of Man, Mull, Iona, St. Kilder, Stranraer, Milford Haven, Channel Islands, Isles of Scilly, Anglesey, Bute, Rockall and the Hebrides) famine. #Portugal and the Canary Islands #Monaco #Andorra #San Marino #Greater Albania. #Switzerland-Liechtenstein famine.. Annika Erzsébet Greta Gabriela Margaretha Jancso 14:47, November 17, 2017 (UTC) #Greek Southern Cyprus #Turkish North Cyprus #Malta #Create #Sardinia-Sicily #Cote d'Azur-Corsica #The Basque Republic famine. #Motenegro #Macedonia #Balieric Islands N. America A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% les that in real life. #Corpus Christi-Sanderson-Zapata-Presidio Federation(CCSZPF) (in Texas) famine. #Yellow Knife #Vacouver Island #Northern California #The Federation of Northern Nevada, Eastern Oregon and Idaho (FNNEOI) #Western Kansas #Maine-New Bruswick #Superor and Wisconsin Soviet Union A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% les that in real life. #Tadjikistan famine. #USSR (Includes: East Kazakhstan Region, Khakassia, Kemerovo Oblast, Buryat, S. Alti, N. Alti and Tannu-Tuva) famine. #Chechenya #Armenia #Fergana Valley Republic (includes the Uzbek part of the Fergana Valley and all of Kyrgyzstan). Middle East A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% les that in real life. *N. Yemen famine *S. Yemen famine *Kuwait famine *Greater Oman (includes Oman, Bahrain, Qatar, UAE and Hormozgan Province) famine *Mecca and Medina *North Iran **Central Iran Central Asia A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% les that in real life. #Afghanistan and (including: Afghanistan, Kasmirir Azad, NWFP, Quetta, Waziristan, South Khorasan Province, Uzbek border zones and most of Tajikistan) famine. East Asia A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% les that in real life. #Japan. #The People's Republic of China (includes: Henan, Hunei, Jiangxi, Hainan Island, Yunann, Sichuan, Chongquing, Shaanxi, Guizhou, Guangzi, Henan, Hubei, Shanxi, and Ningxia provinces). #Mongolia (Includes: Dzungaria, Inner Mongolia minus the Alxa League and Mongolia) famine. North Africa A few nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 40% less that in real life. #Morocco #Coastal Algeria #Tunisia #Greater Egypt (Most of Egypt, North Sudan around the Nile, Khartoum, Omdurman and the Sudanese coastline) #Eritrea. famine. #Tripolitania. famine. #Cyrenaica famine. Gameplay 1997 '''African Republic (South Africa)-' South Africa changes its name to the African Republic. Claiming it is rightfully the countries land, the government of South Africa decides to send a ultimatum to Swaziland and Lesotho- join South Africa as a state, or it is war. Soon after, a similar ultimatum is sent Botswana. The government awaits their response. Most of the countries army is stationed on the Botswanan border, with small contingents surrounding Swaziland and Lesotho. In other news, the country has moved their capital to Cape Town and has built the Windhoek-Capetown Railroad, in hopes of connecting the Namibian and South African parts of South Africa together. * Diplomacy- Looking for allies, preferably in Africa, but other continents are fine too. ** '''(Mod) Lesotho and Swaziland agree to the ultimatum, but Botswana does not. Mozambique and Zambia each send 100 troops to their border with Botswana and S. Africa incase of any trouble spilling over in to their territory. ** (Mod) Australia offers to sell South Africa 500 machine guns for a total of $3,777,500 USD. * Question to Mod-''' Can you add some statistics to the country list? I don't know how much money, machine guns, troops, or resources South Africa has. Also, can you use 2018 U.S dollars just for simplicity? Thanks. I changed it above. * ''OK.'' **Population, economies, resources and infrastructure levels are about are about 10%-20% less than those in real life due to the aftermath of the chaos and death back in the 1960s. The 8 greatest nations in this game are: Australia, India, China, Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Indonesia and S. Africa.' '''The CAR-' We try to stave-off the food shortages in the north and hold a literacy campaign in Bangui. 75 new police officers and 50 new soldiers are recruited to help control the food distribution in the north. * (Mod) Brazil generously sends 2,000 mangos and 8,000 pineapples to the CAR as food aid. 1998 African Republic- '''Stationed on the Botswanan border, AR (African Republic) troops march into the country and march to the capital of Botswana, Gaborone, quickly, as it is on the border between the African Republic and Botswana. The African Republic assures Zambia that no troops will cross the border. The government offers Mozambique a deal- if they want to become a state of the African Republic, they can. The African Republic will give economic stability to the region if they do- but it is not a ultimatum. If they decline, the Republic will try to keep good relations with the region. They extend this deal to Angola, Zambia, and Zimbabwe. Zimbabwe will get food relief if they accept the offer. '''Other News- With help from the Windhoek-Capetown railroad, some charity groups and some governmental offices help ease the famine in Zambia. 1,000 new troops are put into military training facilities this year, and 500 troops graduated this year in the 4 year training program. * Diplomacy-''' Still looking for allies in Africa. ** IF the African Republic has more than $100,000,000 USD, the African Republic will buy he Australian machine guns. ** '''(Mod) You have the money, $USD. ** (Mod) Zambia, Mozambique and Angola agree. Zimbabwe refuses. * Government System- '''Like the United States- the states are Swaziland, Lesotho, Cape Town, Westel, Bloemfontein, Johannesburg, Durban, Suid, Noord, Windhoek, (disputed) Gaborone, and (disputed) Maun. '''Uganda- We call up 1,000 troops and continue the fight against the Lord's Resistance Army. Rural roads are improved. 'State of Tamil Nadu: '''The government began to collapse, so thus began the coup. In charge of the government was several former India politicians, who were incompetent in the face of the crisis as the nation began to face hunger (but not famine). So a group of military officers ousted the President and his cronies. In place goes a military government. The military begins to help the populace by created farms for its own soldiers, thus releasing some burden on the people. Also being done is building hospitals. Human and Drug traffickers face a crackdown. Also being attacked is corruption. With the government having kept Indias previous Socialist system before the war, the military government relaxes that, allowing local businesses to operate more freely. T72 tanks are studied for production of a local tank based on it. The standard issue is the AK74, now locally produced. Air force is more of a grey area, still using old Mig 21s. 1999 '''African Republic- '''Botswana capitulates to the African Republic army in Gaborone. With the Botswanan-African war over, the government focuses on the crisis in Namibia. Massive food rations are sent out to the people of the region, and due to the extra states acquired during the Maputo Conference (when Zambia, Mozambique and Angola agreed to become states of the African Republic), are able to make the famine almost disappear. Seeing this, the African Republic holds it's offer to let Zimbabwe into the republic and shows them how the government starved of the famine in Namibia, and hopes to convince them that they can help the Zimbabwe people. * '''Diplomacy-' Still looking for allies in Africa. Deal from the Maputo Conference is extended to Zimbabwe, Malawi, Tanzania, and the DRC. Anyone who would like to be part of the offer shall meet in Lusaka for a extension of the Maputo conference. ** Offers to sell 400 used MiG-29 planes for $9,000,000,000 (retail cost $12,000,000,000) to Tamil Nadu. Category:So they actually did it! map game Category:Map Games